Secret Passenger
by Blur Feather
Summary: He had electric blue eyes that took in everything around him, and raven hair that almost shone in the sunlight; but he chooses to stay hidden from sight. Those who knew Him, keep Him hidden from mind. He had disappeared into the shadows, but shadows never truly leave, and neither will He.
1. A Stowaway

" _What am I getting myself into?_ " A dark haired male thought as he crouched in a corner of a cargo hold inside of a giant blue lion. " _If I live through this_ ," he thought as shooting began, the pilot making the lion twist and tumble in the sky, climbing higher and higher, " _I'm going to kill Keith_." He was pretty sure one of the ones in the cock pit just threw up.

o0o

They were leaving the solar system, they had just gone further then Kerberos. A trip that should have taken 2 months, not 12 seconds. There was chatter and wondering of where the lion was taking them. He silently agreed as he hid in the shadows, undected by the others.

o0o

They landed, through a worm hole, on this other planet, hundreds of millions of miles from Earth; yet this planet looks so much Earth. The lion lands on the ground, in front of a odd-looking castle. He waits for everyone to get off and had inside, before getting off himself. Skillfully and silently following them through the halls to a room with two cyro pods in use.

The first opens revealing a tall, beautiful alien with long white hair, dark tanned skin, pointed ears and tropical water blue eyes. She falls out of the pod, right in the arms of some Cuban looking teenager. He flirtatiously introduces himself as Lance. She then insults his ears, and continues to ask when and where they were.

Just then the second cyro-pod opens up and out comes another, slightly similar to the first. He spouts off nonsense about intruders and gets into these odd, dance-fighting contest. He wasn't too some, he had a bad angle from the spot he was hiding in.

"10,000 years?" The female trembles a little at the news of being in cryo-freeze so long. Her home, culture, people, father all since turned into cosmic dust.

He looked up at the ceiling and pressed closer to wall as Princess Allura began to tell them about the paladins of Voltron. Boldly stating that they are the new paladins, as fate must've brought them together to finally put an end to Zarkon's 10,000 year old tyranny.

The Black Lion is the decisive head of the Voltron, who needs a pilot who is a natural born leader and in control a all time - Shiro.

The Green Lion has an adventurous and inquisitive nature, it needs a pilot who is intelligent and daring - Pidge.

The Blue Lion... Lance will pilot the Blue Lion.

The Yellow Lion is caring and kind, it's pilot will be someone who puts other's need above his, with a mighty heart - Hunk.

The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master, while it is faster and more agile then the others, it's more unstable; it will need a pilot who relies more on instinct then skill - Keith will be it's pilot.

" _How fitting_." He thought, amused. " _Maybe it wasn't the wrong choice to tag along._ " It was a fleeting thought as he mover deeper into the castle as the others made plans on gathering the other three lions.

* * *

He wandered, down halls and up stairs, across platforms, mapping it all in his head, noting down where the alien equivalent of a kitchen was.

He ambled in and searched; it has been a while since he has eaten; and pressed on a panel, revealing plate-like dishes. He grabbed one and went over to to the panel that he had discover was where the food goo came from. Squeezing the nodule, he served himself, a small helping of the green goo.

He found some spoons and tasted the goo. It was... okay. He guessed. It didn't have a very distinctive taste, a little savory at first, then a mild sweet aftertaste. He shrugged and finished the rest quickly, then hid the dishes in some panel-cabinet, before taking his leave to continue wandering.

o0o

They had found the Red Lion, it was on a Galra? battle cruiser. That was actually a lot closer then expected. But that didn't matter, as they had the other two lions in possession. A grand total of three working lions. Not enough to form Voltron though.

Also, at some point, He had wandered in the air ducts, and found himself above the main control room, listening in on everything. They were coming up with a plan to get the Red Lion. He thought that the plan was okay and probably the best they could come up with in such short notice.

But that wasn't for him to decide. He was only a passenger that no one knew of. A stowaway.

o0o

Them trying to form Voltron was both amusing and saddening. They are the universes 'only hope'. He huffed quietly as he listened to Team Voltron's attempts at forming Voltron.

But then they got caught in a tracker beam of sorts and the castle's defenses were now reduced to nothing. He felt his stomach knot up slightly in anticipation.

" _Will this be the end of it?_ " He wandered as the Ion canon began to charge up again.

He got in the form of a big ball of multi-colored light and the Ion blast, just missing the castle. He shifted his position in that cramped air duct, and found a better one, to watch as Voltron easily took out the Galra battle cruiser. He smiled slightly at the sigh of it as Allura and Coran raced down to greet them while they disbanded and landed by the front entrance.

He sighed, relaxing, and worked his way down to the entrance, hiding in the shadows as they chatted away happily. The relief of winning their first of many battles.

Smiling, electric blue eyes followed the leader's movements, as they looked up to the sky. He closed his eyes and disappeared back into the shadows of the castle.

" _Maybe one day Shiro_."

Shiro looked over to where He once was, and got this tingly feeling in his stomach. A memory of a male flashed in front of his eyes, but he quickly shook it away and looked to his new team.

It was probably nothing.


	2. Team-Bonding

An alarm suddenly went off, following with the Princess's distressed voice. Followed by Coran's overdramatic voice talking about Allura's severed head. Rolling His eyes, He watched in moderate comfort, hidden up in the air ducts, as four out of the five paladins rushed to the control room. Only Shiro in uniform, while Hunk was in his pajamas with Keith and Pidge in their normal clothes.

Lance shows up a couple minutes into Allura's lecture about being alert and needing to be ready to form Voltron at a moment's notice etc. He was tuning her out as he focused on Shiro, while he focused on Allura.

He watched him closely, all the way up till he disappeared into the ground. Then He crawled down the ducts to the main entrance, sneaking out and hiding in the rocks as the Lions converged on the bridge; Hunk was a couple minutes late.

He watched as they flew around, trying to form Voltron. The stopped after a while of nothing, and probably a lot of pointless yelling. They were now in a large open field and stacking themselves on top on each other, like cheerleaders making a tower. With somehow Hunk sitting upon Shiro's shoulders.

He smothered his laughter with his hands, his shoulders trembling with the force of his laughter as the Paladins tried again, and nothing. He managed to dispel his laughter down to a chuckle here and there while he started to head back to the Castle. It was a good couple miles away, and would take him the better part of 30 minutes to get back.

o0o

They were now yelling again, while He was up in the air ducts right above the main control room, as Allura was giving them motivation to form Voltron by testing out the Castle's defenses on them. It was all very amusing. He could barely contain the half smile on his face as the princess put the Castle on auto-lock and left.

He saw his chance and slipped down to the room, exploring it while he had the chance. He inspects the screens, watching as the lions scattered and tried to form Voltron, but it simply wasn't working.

Then the sounds of footsteps inclosing, reached His sensitive ears and when the doors opened, Coran looked up from his little portable screen and saw that the Castle's defenses were still on. He'll have to turn that off to test the fire suppressors.

o0o

The Paladins were in the lounge, feeling slightly defeated by their failure to form Voltron. He watched as Allura and Coran entered talking about the tests on the Castle. Allura looked up and mistook their lounging for success. They revealed the truth and Coran filled in the details.

They were now discussing on what went wrong. Coran had stated that the Paladins of old had been through hundreds of battles together and were far more then just a team. They were practically family.

"Time for some team-bonding exercises."

o0o

This exercise, is meant for them to put their team mates' safety above yours. Learn to trust that they are protecting you while you are protecting them.

Within the first few seconds Pidge, then Hunk were out as the remaining three were pressed, back-to-back-to-back, while the drones raced around them, firing off beams at them.

Lance then started to annoy Keith, quickly resulting in him getting shot, heading down into a dark hole. Keith tried to protect Shiro, but still got shot moments after Lance, falling down the same hole. And all to soon, Shiro also got hit and the exercise ended.

o0o

The next exercise was for them to bond with their lions. See through their eyes, while their's were blinded. Put the lions into a nose drive, and pull up right before they hit the ground.

Here are the results:

Hunk was the first to pull out, Lance started a race with Keith. Ending up with both of speeding their way into the ground; causing Pidge to pull away, and still crash a little into a cliff. Shiro was the only one to actually to do the exercise correctly, stopping right above the ground and flying around the canyons, while still blinded.

o0o

The third exercise was about focus. Melding their minds together and focus on one thing, you can guess, Voltron. Allowing everything else to just fade away. This is a very essential technique to know when forming Voltron.

Keith thought of his little home in the desert. While Lance thought of his family, and it was a very large family. Hunk obviously thought of food, a dopy look on his face while doing it. Pidge's projected thoughts were shaking, but it was of a boy and a girl standing outside of a castle-like structure.

His eyes widened when he saw Shiro's. The black paladin's projected thoughts, showed a male with short, messy, raven hair, dark olive skin and electric blue eyes. A small smile upon his small, but full lips, a pink tint dusting his cheeks. He looked around 20-21 years old.

He felt his cheeks heat up, Shiro was thinking of him. Or at least him from the last time, he allowed Shiro to see him.

" _Maybe, it's time... It's been four years since then..._ " He thought, worrying his bottom lip. " _Just a little longer. Tonight, after everyone goes to sleep._ " He decided, as his eyes wondered back to Shiro, they were now taking a little break.

But when Allura came in, yelling at them to get back to training, the break was over and onto the next exercise.

o0o

Next was the Gladiator, a fighting stimulator.

A hatch opened up on the ceiling, and dropped down was a 6 and a half feet tall robot with a bow staff. Landing in the middle of the room, the paladins, slightly ready with bayards in hand.

It went straight for Hunk, as he struggled to lift up his massive gun. The robot easily dodging the lasers coming it, then knocking out Hunk just as easily. Pidge rushes in and struggles, before getting hit over to Hunk, bouncing on him, before passing out.

Lance shoots at it, but it dodges and heads straight for him, causing Lance to back up and get his bayard knocked out of his hands, sliding across the floor and getting hit hard on top of the head. It turns slightly and rams its staff into Keith's stomach, before whacking Lance on top of the head again and swinging Lance into Keith, causing them to fall backwards, yelping in surprise.

Shiro activates his arm, it glowing an eery color, as the robot runs at him. But then the leader freezes to spot as the robot jumps up, it's staff pulled back behind it's head, getting ready to strike. Shiro won't move, though luckily Keith gets there in time and blocks the strike with his bayard, asking Shiro if he's okay.

But Keith get's swept off his feet, and the robot hits him into an immobile Shiro, sending both of them crashing into the ground.

The robot powers down as Allura comes out onto the floor, telling them that they weren't able to beat a level that was set for an Altean child. She was very upset with them.

o0o

Focusing food. He rolled his eyes at Coran, as he looked at the food goo. _Sure_.

Just as they were reaching for their sporks, to begin eating, Coran whips out a remote and cuffs appear out of the chairs and bind the Paladins wrists to the ones next to them.

It's the final bonding exercise of the day; they were going to have to feed each other; Hunk was so not happy.

While on the other hand, He was highly amused as the five of them struggled to eat with the cuffs on. As you might imagine, it turned out horribly.

It ended up with Coran starting a food fight, which actually turned out for the better. It got them to work as a team for the first time. It got in the mood to form Voltron, but then they forgot about the cuffs and when they tried to move, they fell backwards into the chairs.

He smiled a little at the seen and moved to follow them outside so He could watch as they form Voltron. It really was a sight to behold.

Yet, He knew as they celebrated over this small victory, and went back inside, that the time till he comes face to face with Shiro was beginning to run thin. And He couldn't tell if the fluttering of his stomach was from nervousness or excitement.

o0o

Shiro was walking back to his room, still elated over the fact that they got to form Voltron, yet as he lost sight of the others as they went into their rooms, the tingly feeling in his stomach from yesterday returned.

He paused outside his door and looked around, up and down the hallway. But there wasn't anyone there. He shrugged to himself and opened the door, walking in and not seeing the shadowy figure sitting on his bed.

He was already taking off his boots and belt placing them on his desk and was debating on whether of not to add his vest-jacket to the pile.

"I didn't realize you like to strip in front of people Takashi." A low velvety voice chuckled, causing Shiro to whip around, the zipper half down his chest, his grey eyes wide as they take in the form of the male on his bed in front of him.

He was leaning back against the wall, right arm wrapped loosely around his bent knee, his left leg dangled over the edge of the bed while his left hand resting in his lap. His head slightly tilted to the right, a small smirk in those full lips, a knowing twinkling in those electric blue eyes. Raven hair all but obscuring those sharp eyes, as it brushed his shoulders.

A dark, worn arab scarf wrapped around his neck with a dark gray shirt under a black bomber. Black pants hugged his legs, a belt with pouches wrapped around his waist. Black and dark grey boots went up to his calves with black gloves on his hands. It was only his face where his beautiful dark olive skin was exposed.

Shiro stared for a moment longer before running to him. Wrapping him up in a tight embrace. One that is long overdue. He hugs Shiro back, and the paladins sighs in contentment. Murmuring his name.

" _Ezra_."


	3. Reuniting Brothers

" _Ezra._ " Shiro muttered his name in the raven's shoulder, his own shoulders tense, holding back tears and long suppressed emotions.

Ezra smiled softly and hugged him, pulling him closer, practically cradling him. Shiro squeezed his eyes shut, but still a few tears slipped by, sliding down his cheeks and staining Ezra's jacket. The black paladin fisted his hands in the jacket as he took in the scent of the other male.

It was like the smell of roasted almonds and freshly rained on wood.

Shiro taking a deep shuddering breath, trying to fill his lungs with the smell, and pulled back. Only enough to see Ezra in the dim light. Their noses brushing in the minimal distance between them; their breathes intermingling.

Ezra lifts a brow and removes one of his hands from Shiro's person, to wipe away the tears that sat on his lashes. Shiro laughs and falls back into his long-lost friend's embrace. It has been too many years since he has been able to see him.

Ezra was not one of words, they both knew this, so the raven just held his friend close while he calmed down. Rubbing soothing circles on his back, while Shiro tries to put together enough words and thoughts to be able to form sentences.

"Keith." He finally gasps out; Shiro pulled back and looked at Ezra with wide eyes. "He'd want to you immediately. His room is just down the hall." Shiro is pulling Ezra up, out of the bed and room as he speaks, not allowing Ezra to get a say in. Not that he would put something in. He was just enjoying the warmth of Shiro's only flesh hand in his gloved hand.

o0o

Keith couldn't believe his eyes, so he was going to trust his fists. Keith sent a punch straight for Ezra's face. Who just smiled slightly, grabbed his fist and pull him into a hug. Keith was stiff in the embrace, but quickly melted into his older brother's hug. Wrapping his arms around the taller.

"Where have you been? How did you get here? How long have you even been here on the Castle?" Keith questioned as soon he was released from his brother's embrace. Ezra smiled down to him, ruffling his hair.

"Tell your tale, and I'll fill in the blanks." Keith huffed, it was good to hear Ezra's voice again, but his method of speech will forever be the same. Speak only when necessary and only as much as needed. Keith shook his head at him and smiled.

"Well it starts off like this..." Keith starts at the beginning. From when Ezra had disappeared during a trip for the Garrison Intelligence Agency. He was basically a glorified mail man. But with a lot more risks and stealth.

Ezra smiles softly as they all sit down on Keith's bed. Keith in the middle as the elders sat on either side, Keith spilling everything. All the findings, and clues, and the desert, even when he got booted from the Garrison. Ezra put in little pieces here and there, making the picture clearer.

He was set up on his last mission, and capture. He managed to escape after a couple failed attempts and several, endless months. Ezra couldn't just go back to the Garrison as he had figured out there was someone greedy enough in it, to want to know the information that lives only in his head. So he hid. From everyone and everything.

"Do you know why they wanted to know something?" Shiro asks, but Ezra shakes his head. He knows of many things that many people would kill to know. Shiro sighs, looking at his hands, thinking. Ezra could tell.

"Did they do anything to you?" Shiro finally asked in a small quiet voice, worry and concern lacing his words. Ezra ran a gloved hand through his bangs, pulling them back and revealing a 3 inch scar going through his left brow. He released his bangs, before removing his arab scarf and pulling down his shirt to show them a brand of an outlined rose, surrounded by thorns. Shiro and Keith stared at the brand for several, long disbelieving minutes. They would've kept staring if Ezra didn't release his shirt and put his scarf back on.

It was silent for so long, Ezra stared to become concerned that he broke them. And he hasn't even shown them the worst of it.

Ezra waved his hand in front of their faces, and they snapped out of it.

"Why did they brand you?!" Keith snarled, jumping up to his feet. Ezra sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes. In that moment, Ezra looked old, his shoulders folded inwards, head down in shame.

"I was the commander's pet." He needn't say more then that, before Keith blew up, all the while Shiro's face shadowed.

"Why didn't you fight back. If you that close to the commander then why didn't you use him to your escape? I know you could've done it! I've seen you get out of worse situations then that. No actually, I haven't, because you wouldn't have allowed it to get that far!" Keith screamed at him.

He was so caught up in his own anger and fear that he didn't realize the air becoming thick and oppressing around them, until Ezra stood up. Pulling himself up to his full height, glaring down at Keith, electric blue eyes glowing against the dim light. Instantly Keith snapped his mouth shut.

"You were the reason why I couldn't just leave. If I did, they would have killed you." He stated quietly, but those words made Keith's ears ring and head light, his eyes wide as he stared at the taller.

"I didn't think of that..." He trailed off, hanging his head, shoulders slumped. Ezra took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Keith, holding him close and tight. Tucking Keith head under his chin. The younger brother sniffed and hesitantly wrapped his arms around his brother. Tears swelling up and staining his scarf.

"I know."

Shiro stood up and left, but not before Ezra caught his eye and smiled his thanks, for everything. Shiro nodded, giving a weak smile, before disappearing. Heading straight for the training deck.

He can't be around the team with this much anger boiling in his veins.


	4. Champion's Tale

Ezra smiled sadly as Keith sleeps soundly in his arms. He wished to stay here for longer, but he needed to find Takashi. So he tucked his little brother into his bed, and left the room.

Knowing Takashi, he probably wasn't in his room. But Ezra checked anyway, and he wasn't there. So the next place to look was the training deck. Low and behold, there his was, taking his frustrations out with training. He's barely changed.

"You're still predictable." Shiro paused, then ducked as the training sim tried to hit him, Shiro cut him in half with his hand, causing the training sim to explode into blue sparkles.

Shiro turned to him, a blank look on his face. Ezra raised a brow as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "You're still not funny."

"Neither are you."

"..."

"..."

"When did you make it out?"

"2 and a half years after I got captured."

"You've been free over a year now then." Ezra nods and Shiro rubs the back of his neck. "Then why didn't you come back earlier?"

"It's the same reason why I was forced to stay."

"Keith's life was still endangered?"

"And your's."

"..."

"..."

Shiro walked over to Ezra and leaned against the wall next to him. "But that still doesn't explain everything." Ezra shrugged, watching Takashi from the corner of his eye. Shiro ruffled his own hair and released an irritated breath.

"Damn it Ezra."

"Language Takashi." Shiro couldn't help but chuckle a little, rolling his eyes. A small, fond smile wormed its way onto the slightly taller male's face.

"God I missed you."

"Me too." Shiro reached out and grabbed Ezra's hand, uncrossing his arms, and entangling their fingers.

They stood there like that, hand in hand, for a while, but for how long it was lost on them.

* * *

Ezra was wandering again, but this time it was outside of the castle. This planet's atmosphere was rich in oxygen, which made it perfect for wandering and exploring. Though he wouldn't allow the castle to get out of his sight as he moved further away from it.

The raven picked up different herbs and plants that looked somewhat edible, maybe there was a scanner he could use that could identify them as safe or not. He shrugged to himself and looks at the small armful of plants he had gathered. This is probably enough.

o0o

Ezra smiled as he walked on the bridge to where Keith was threatening an alien half his size. Allura scolded him and apologized to the little warrior.

The little warrior introduced himself as Klaizap, the bravest of their warriors. Their village was over Gazrel Hill. Ezra remembers seeing a small village is the general direction Klaizap was pointing to. It was filled with aliens that looked much like the little warrior.

Klaizap explains that they come seeking answers as to why the Lion Goddess is angered with her followers.

"Could it be from when you tried a cheerleader pyramid out of the lions?" Ezra asks as he closes the distance between the group and himself in a few, long strides. A small, amused grin on his face.

Keith whipped around to see him. "You saw that!" He exclaimed, his face a bright red. While everyone stared between to two. How could there be another human here?

His unwavering smile gave him his answer. And Keith groaned into his hand.

"Hold, Keith you know this dude?" Lance questioned at Allura's eyes ran over Ezra. There was something familiar about this earthling. She just wasn't sure what it was.

"Yea, this is my brother, Ezra." Keith confessed as he walked over to the taller. He stood above everyone in the group, the only one taller then he, is Shiro. And that's only by an inch.

"Brother?!" Lance and Hunk exclaimed in unison, their eyes wide as they looked frantically between the two siblings, trying to find the similarities.

They had the same kind of hair, and body structure was pretty much identical. The way they held themselves was basically the same, along with lack of face expressions. But that's where the similarities ended.

Ezra had dark olive skin, darker then Lance, and slightly lighter then Allura. Speaking of Allura, their eye color was similar. An unnatural, at least to humans, shade of blue. His electrical blue eyes almost seemed to glow against his dark skin.

Allura and Ezra made eye contact, and Ezra was not shy of that fact. While Allura's cheeks darkened a tint. She looked away and began to address the Arusian once more.

Ezra looked down to Keith and ruffled his hair. Causing him to look up at him, "Gonna go find Shiro?" He inquired and Ezra nodded, glancing down to the plants in his arm. Keith raised a brow, but didn't say anymore. Ezra ruffled his again and left, disappearing into the castle.

Once he was out of sight, Lance began to grill answers from Keith about his brother. Well at least he tried.

* * *

Ezra found Takashi in the infirmary with Pidge, talking to the refugees from the galra ship. Questioning them about Pidge's family and what happened to Takashi during his year with the Galra.

Ezra decided to wait them out in the shadows, as he listened to them talk. He wanted to speak with Shiro only, not anyone else.

The old looking alien with dull purple skin and four arms kept calling Takashi 'Champion', and knew little of the Holts. He told them of the time Takashi got the nickname 'Champion'.

Apparently he was a legendary gladiator, undefeated in the ring. He had defeated an infamous Galra gladiator known as Myzax. It was then at he earned the name 'Champion'.

Ezra's shoulders tensed as he pressed himself against the wall, positioning his ear just so, so that he could heard the old alien.

Yet as Ezra listened to the story, and Pidge got mad at Shiro for hurting their brother. Ezra couldn't but feel like some part of the story was missing. He agreed with Takashi, he couldn't have just hurt his friend. There had to be a good reason for it.

Shiro stated something about prisoner logs on a crashed Galra ship, then he took off. Pidge in tow, yelling that they were coming too. Silently followed them, dumping the plants in the kitchen, before sprinting after them.

o0o

Ezra caught up to them, as Shiro's metal arm began to glow and put it against the control board. It came to life as Ezra made his way through the wreckage. Silently making his way over to them, as Pidge began to download the information, stating they'll find a way to decode it back at the Castle.

Suddenly there was rumbling from up above and Ezra had to get out of there, he knew that Shiro could get Pidge out of there a lot quicker, then if he had to deal with both Ezra and Pidge.

o0o

The Galra ship crashed into the wreck, and Ezra was blown off of his feet as he tried to take shelter in a small cave. He pulled his scarf over his nose and mouth as the dust and debris was blown into the cave. Ezra covered his eyes and head, until it settled down a little bit, but the ground continued to rumble, and Ezra knew he needed to get back to the Castle.

He was a sitting duck out here, and as he made a run for it, he saw this huge Galra robot with an energy orb, fighting Shiro and Pidge in their lions.

Ezra set his jaw and decided that he should build himself some kind of space bike, so he wouldn't get stuck in these kinds of situations. He wasn't that helpful like this, on the front line, but if he could get to the control room, and was able to speak to them, then he could be of more help.

o0o

But by the time Ezra made it back to the Castle, the fight was over and he felt useless. So he went to the training deck, while the others saw the Galra prisoners off.

Ezra hated this feeling in his gut. He hated the feeling of being useless.

He felt it the when he became a pet, and once again he feels it.

Ezra never wants to feel it again.


	5. Party Crashers

Shiro found Ezra a couple hours later, still in the training deck, sweating heavily and rage burning in his eyes.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" Takashi asked after Ezra kicked the head off of the training sim. He stood there in the middle of the deck, down a couple layers, and hair pulled back messily, panting heavily.

The taller walked over to his friend and placed his flesh hand on his shoulder. Ezra tensed a moment, before relaxing and turning to face Takashi.

"I had followed you out to the wreckage." He states and Takashi's eyes grew wide, but he couldn't say anything as Ezra continued to talk. "I left before I could get hurt, but I couldn't help." He confessed, hanging his head, a few loose strands of raven hair falling onto his sweaty face.

Shiro sighed in relief, hearing that Ezra wasn't hurt was a huge relief, but seeing the angry and almost defeated look on his face, had him worrying.

"Ezra, it's ok-"

"No it isn't Takashi." Ezra half hissed, giving Shiro a hard look. "I don't want to ever be useless again." Shiro's brows knitted together. _Again?_ Shiro tried to get a read on Ezra, but the raven was a master at hiding his emotions. Even after years of knowing him, it was still hard to read him.

Shiro's shoulders slumped and he sighed. "You aren't useless. But that's not what I want to tell you. The Arusians are here in the Castle and are preforming a reenactment of the fight today. We're hosting a party, and you should come. And don't say no, before you go. You have to stay at least 5 minutes. Then if you really don't like it, then you can come back here." Shiro told him sternly. Causing Ezra to roll his eyes and nod.

Breaking away from him to go grab his stuff. Putting his bomber and scarf back on before gesturing for Shiro to lead the way to the party in a very overdramatic way. Shiro chuckled, while Ezra smiled a little, momentarily forgetting his inner struggles.

* * *

Ezra and Shiro arrived as Keith struggled to understand a simple cheer, Lance tried teaching him. Ezra smiled at his little brother and nodded to Shiro before going over to him, ruffling his hair, causing him to look up.

"You have your hair back." Keith pointed out and Ezra shrugged as Lance stared at his scar.

"It's rude to stare." Ezra stated quietly, his eyes slicing over to Lance's ocean blue eyes. Lance jumped a bit, narrowing his eyes at the taller.

"You don't really look a lot like Keith." Lance stated the obvious, and Ezra raised a brow looking down to Keith who just face palmed.

"He's an idiot, don't listen to him." Keith explained, getting an outraged squawk from Lance. The bantering between the two began and Hunk explained that this happens a lot. Ezra nodded as he watched. Unaware that someone was watching him.

o0o

"You tell me to go to the party, yet you don't go." Ezra said from behind Shiro, suddenly appearing from the shadows.

Shiro whipped around to see him, and saw an amused expression on Ezra's face.

"I just don't feel comfortable with the Arusians coming and going so freely from the Castle. I'm doing a perimeter check." Takashi explained, and Ezra nodded.

"Mind if I join?" He inquired and Shiro shook his head, a smile on his face.

"Not at all."

o0o

"Shiro?" Pidge's voice called out from behind the two men. They turned towards the smallest paladin. "I need to talk to you." Pidge's eyes moved over to Ezra. "Who's that?" They questioned and Ezra shrugged.

"Unimportant." He answered and Pidge's eyes narrowed, before shrugging it off. It wasn't his concern anymore.

Ezra left them to talk, and went back into the castle. Heading for the control room. He's been feeling a pull to go there, since he got there, and lately, the pull has intensified.

o0o

When he got there, he saw Lance and Coran grieving over their lost home planets. But Ezra couldn't sympathize with them. Earth was too dangerous for him or the ones he cares for. So feeling homesick was out of the picture. Besides, he had his family right here.

Ezra shook his head and climbed into the air ducts. Feeling a bit better, by being off the ground. He always liked being in smaller, harder to reach areas, because that meant that it was harder for people to bug him.

Suddenly there was an explosion, and Ezra dropped down from the ceiling, scarf covering his nose and mouth so that the smoke couldn't get to his lungs. He rushed over to Lance as the rest of the team rushed in. Easily finding Coran.

But as the smoke began to clear, Ezra found that the crystal was gone, as did they. They also found Him and Lance. Shiro calling out their names as Lance groaned in his arms.

"We have to get Lance to the infirmary!" Pidge stated, as Shiro knelt beside Ezra, he eyes wide in concern as he raised a hand to gently wipe away a small, dribble of blood coming from Ezra's hair line, right besides, his right temple.

"Without the crystal, the Castle has no power." Allura informed as Shiro quietly asked how Ezra was doing. Ezra forced a ghost of a smile.

"Peachy." Shiro shook his head at him and looked down at Lance.

"He doesn't look good." He stated, his face twisted slightly, with worry. Suddenly the Arusian king comes running in. Telling them that their village is under attack. They need help quickly.

Keith commanded them to get to their lions, but Allura quickly shut him down. The lions are sealed in their hangers. There's no way to get them out. They were defenseless. Ezra began to feel anger beginning to boil in his belly.

 _Was she really that willing to just give up?_

The king asked if they won't help them, and just as Ezra was about to answer him, he got interrupted by Keith. Stating that they will help them, it's just... Lance groans in Ezra arms and he looks down at the wounded teen.

"This is bad." Hunk mutters as Coran moves to stand on his own, having been leaning on Hunk to keep him upright.

"We have to get a new crystal to get the Castle working again. But to get a crystal, we need a ship." Coran explains.

"The pod I was loading, we can use that! I left the bay door open." Pidge quickly adds.

"I can use the scanner in the pod to see if there's a Balmera nearby." Coran states. _Balmera_? "Hunk, you come with me. I'll need someone to help me carry the crystal." The altean orders.

"A balmera?" Hunk questions and Ezra is glad someone did.

"It's where the crystals come from. I'll tell you on the way!" Then the three of them were running over to the pod hanger.

"I'll go see what's happening at the Arusian village." Keith volunteers and Allura tags along.

"Ezra and I will tend to Lance and stand watch over the Castle." Shiro informs, taking Lance from Ezra's arms and he reaches out, grabbing onto Keith's wrist. The younger, looks down to his brother, face confused.

"Be safe." There was an 'or else' feeling to it. And Keith nodded, Ezra nodded, letting go, allowing Keith to catch up to Allura. Shiro caught Ezra's eye for a moment before the raven stood up, turning away from him.

* * *

There were Galra and sentries at the front door. One of them, they recognized as Sendak. Ezra looked over to Keith.

"Get him out of here." Shiro ordered, and Ezra almost defied him, but, he didn't.

"I'm coming back Takashi." Ezra warned as he loaded Lance onto his shoulders. He looked around and saw a small, mostly hidden ledge, that he could hide Lance. He looked back to Shiro, when he gave him a push. "Go." Then Shiro took off running towards them.

Ezra scaled up that wall as fast as he could go, with this much extra weight, and when he reached the top he found Pidge. They stared at each other for a split second, before Ezra gently placed Lance down.

"Take care of him." Ezra ordered, and Pidge nodded, but then opened their mouth.

"What's your name?" He asked quietly.

"Ezra." He answered, then moved quickly and quietly along the ledge, watching with a sinking stomach as Sendak fought Shiro. They had arrived at a stalemate. Ezra took a deep breath and jumped, pulling out his knives, landing on the other Galra, using all of his strength to penetrate his armor, stab his knives in the soft flesh of the inner shoulders.

The Galra screamed and the sentries somehow pried him off. Though Ezra wasn't done, with dark purple blood coating his knives, he lashed out at the sentries, effectively taking them out, before sprinting off to help Shiro against Sendak.

Yet, somehow unknown to Ezra, the other Galra was able to lift up one of the guns and shoot him in the back. Ezra let out a yell in pain, as he fell down, pain shooting through his body, as his vision began to blur. Cursing to himself as the injured Galra threatened Shiro.

Shiro watched in horror as Ezra fell from his knees to his chest, a soft groan exiting him as his raven hair covered his face. Though he couldn't dwell on him for to long, as Sendak took this moment of distraction and knocked him out. Sending him over to lay besides Ezra's unconscious form.


	6. Survivors Fight

Ezra was slow to wake up, his head was pounding and he was having a hard time focusing on anything. But when he did, he saw that Takashi was awake and sitting up, his hands cuffed behind his back. Ezra realized then, that he too was cuffed, but he was laying on his side, with Lance still completely out of it, behind him. They somehow managed to find him. Wait, then what happened to Pidge?

The raven, heard little bits and pieces of the Galra's conversation, it sounded like Pidge and Allura's voice were there too. But he heard one important part - 'kill the paladin'.

In that moment, Ezra felt the adrenaline beginning to pump, dulling the pounding in his head and sharpening his senses.

Shifting subtly, the raven shifts on to his belly, bringing his hands up to his belt and getting out a lock pick. Hoping beyond all hope that these cuffs can be picked. Ezra then shifted slightly onto his side, bringing his knees up to his chest, and bringing his hands under and up. Painstakingly slow, did he stretch out his legs and shift back to his original position.

Bringing the cuffs up to the light to see if they can be picked. Be as fate would have it, they cannot. At least not the old Earth way of picking locks. Ezra suppressed a frustrated groan as he looked up at Shiro.

His eyes were taking in everything, occasionally glancing down to Him and Lance. He looked calm and in control, but Ezra could see the worry and fear in those grey eyes of his. Ezra slowly, subtly, nodded his head, as his eyes Shiro's.

A little bit of relief entered those charcoal grey eyes.

"Haxus, report in." Sendak ordered into the mic. It was silent for a moment, before Pidge's voice came through, sounding strong and angry.

"Haxus is gone, and you're next!" Their voice easily reached Shiro and Ezra's ear.

"You're the one causing all of this trouble? A child?" Sendak snipped

"I am not a child." Pidge snapped back. "I'm a Paladin of Voltron." Sendak laughed at the smallest Paladin.

"Let me tell you something child. I'm a soldier of the Galra Empire. Nothing stops me except triumph or death." He sneers, as he moves over to Shiro. Ezra tenses in preparation to attack. "You have slowed me down, but this ship is mine! Now turn yourself in over to me immediately."

"Never!" Sendak smiles cruelly.

"Then maybe your leader can convince you."

"What do you want?" Shiro acts as if he just woke up.

"Your friend wants to talk to you." Sendak's cybernetic arm begins to glow, and Ezra is waiting for the just the right moment to strike.

"Shiro?" Pidge calls out uncertain.

"Pidge? Pidge don't listen to-" Sendak presses his hand to Shiro, sparks and purple electricity flying. Ezra lunges with everything his has, using his cuffs to choke the Galra general. Shiro panting as his body reeled from the pain it suffered.

"Hurry!" Ezra grunts loudly, as Sendak tries to grab at Ezra, but he manages to dodge it with the speed the Kogane's are now for. Sendak snarls as he backs up against the wall so hard, it leaves a dent, and Ezra down to only a couple non-broke ribs and heaving for more air. As pain radiated for his body.

A yell leaving his lips as Sendak did it again. Ezra's non-armored body easily being weakened against his raw strength and the hardness of the metal wall. Sendak gripped Ezra back the back of the jacket and threw him over to where Shiro sat and Lance was laying still completely out of it.

Ezra's vision blinked in and out of focus as Shiro tried to get his attention. After a moment Ezra shifts his head enough to look at Shiro, though he had to close his right eye as a liquid that was hot and thick, dribbled down his forehead, swelled at his brow and dripped into his eye.

Shiro's form began to become very blurry, Ezra's sight beginning to have black spots take over. And the last thing he could remember was, before the darkness took over, was Shiro calling his name and Sendak talking about something.

* * *

 _Ezra ignored the prominent ache in his hips and lower back as he raced through the shadowy hallways of the underground base he was forced to reside in. Barely a scrap of clothing was allowed on his being as an added bonus._

 _Right now, all he needed to do was get to the main control room, hack into their computers, and delete everything they have on Keith, Shiro and himself._

 _Ezra could figure out his escape another day. For now, he just needed to delete that information._

 _Thanks to his photographic memory, Ezra remembered exactly where it was as he was escorted from it to his own little corner of hell. The raven slipped past the guards, and hid in the shadows to avoid the all-seeing eye of the cameras._

 _He wished desperately for his normal outfit of black, to slip in and out of the shadows easier._ _But his dark olive skin will have to do the trick for now._

 _Ezra had picked up some random thing from one of the hallways, and threw it as hard as he could, while he disappeared into the shadows. The guards from the main control room came running out and towards the thrown objects, Ezra sneaked right on in, and easily began to hack into the computer._

 _Bringing up the needed information, he quickly deleted it permanently. Along with corrupting the other files. He couldn't help himself, he needed to fulfill some of the revenge that burned brightly inside of him._

 _Then he left, he was in and out by the time the guards came back, and was - reluctantly - heading back to his 'room'._

 _But when he opened the door and tiptoed in, there sat his 'master' on his large and luscious bed. A wicked and knowing smile on his face as he stood up. Ezra briefly considered running, but he already knew that there were guards already outside, prepared for such a thing._

 _"Welcome back Pet." His voice was sounded like silk, but it made Ezra's stomach turn in disgust. It took everything in the raven to not hit him, or scowl, or just react._

 _"I know what you were doing in the control room." He half sang, causing the color from Ezra's face to drain, his heart beginning to race in his chest. "That's why I had a back-up made." He told, pulling out an external hard drive from his pocket. Ezra felt sick._

 _"But you did corrupt all of those files; which I half-expected. Still you need to be punished." A dark, cruel look over took his face as he stalked over to the fire place, pulling out a white hot brand._

 _"I think I know actually how I should punish you."_


	7. Use Protection

Ezra's body felt weightless, his body loose, as if he were just drifting in a pool, without a care in the world. A memory of his little brother, when he was maybe 7 years old, flashed in Ezra's mind's eye.

The elder Kogane, could remember easily, taking Keith out to the small creek in the woods, out about a mile behind their house, and spending the long days of summer there, having ceaseless amounts of fun.

The memory of happier times, filled Ezra's weightless body with warmth, causing his finger tips to tingle. Then the weight of his being was returned to him and he stumbled out in a room filled with bright light and people talking about a clock party?

"Keith..." Ezra mumbles out, the memories of him and his little brother still laying out in his mind. Though he was quickly brought back to reality by a hot body, pressing up against his side, putting his arm around their shoulders. Keeping him up on his feet.

"Morning Ezra." Shiro welcomes and Ezra smiles at him as he slowly blinks away the exhaustion he was feeling.

"What happened?" Lance asks, warily as Hunk supports him.

"We can tell you all about it while you eat. Are you able to walk?" Allura places a hand on his back and Lance gives her a lazy, loopy kind of smirk, that's suppose to be flirty.

"Talking? Eating? Are you asking me out on a date Princess?" Ezra was sure, Allura didn't know what a 'date' was in human terms, but she didn't look all that smitten at his attempt at flirting with her.

Everyone agreed that Lance was back and perfectly fine.

Though Ezra caught Keith's eye and smirked a little at the tiny pout and annoyed look on his face. Keith quickly frowned and looked away. Causing Ezra to chuckled at him. The sound was low and rumbling, yet silk and slightly musical. It drew everyone's attention to him.

Keith and Shiro shared a look as Ezra tried to use his own legs more, it worked a little, but he still needed to rely on Shiro for support.

"Formal introductions will be made when we get them some food."

* * *

The food goo has never tasted as good as it did now. That's probably because of the fact that Ezra hasn't eaten in a while. Yet he still shares some of his food goo to the small white and blue mice that sat upon his left shoulder. He smiled at them as they ate, then got himself another spoonful.

"This is Ezra Kogane. My older brother." Keith introduces and Ezra nods to them, then continues to eat in silence.

"How did you even get here?" Lance asked, jumping right to the question, everyone was wondering. Ezra smiled around his spoon. The raven sets his spoon done and rests his cheek against his palm.

"Same way you did." He answered simply. If that were true, then that would mean he had been trailing them since they rescued Shiro at the very least. Keith stared, narrow eyed, at Ezra as he continued to eat.

"How long have been you following me?" He questioned, almost half demanded. Ezra quirked a brow at him.

"Don't give yourself so much credit. I had other things to do." He stated blandly, and Keith sighed in irritation when he continued to stay quiet, feeding the mice in his shoulder some more food goo.

"What other things were you doing?" Keith chided, Ezra rolled his eyes.

"Finding Moth-man." He told, sarcasm dripping from his words. Keith's jaw locked, and everyone could easily tell that these were siblings.

"Since you have been here this entire time, you probably already know the rest of us." Ezra gave them a smirk and nodded, oh he definitely knew these people. They just don't know him.

* * *

The crystal glows as the screens appear in front of Allura, and Ezra has this desire to be where Allura is standing, he wants to interact with the castle. But only Alteans, specifically their royals, can interact with the castle as a whole.

So he stood behind Shiro chair as they got ready to launch this Castle-Ship. Yet they all had their jobs, and he didn't. That hated feeling of uselessness crept up Ezra, until he was frowning and leaving the control hub, arms crossed and rage boiling in his belly.

* * *

Roughly an hour later, the castle cruising towards their destination, Ezra returns to control hub. His jacket tied around his waist and scarf wrapped around his clothed forearm, his hair tied messily back at the back of his head. Face still slightly flushed as if he had been in the training deck since he left.

Which was true.

The raven walked into seeing Pidge teasing Hunk about being excited to see his _girlfriend_. Ezra smiled and leaned against the wall, next to Keith. Ruffling his mullet in greeting. He huffed, annoyed, seemingly, but he secretly smiled at the attention he got from his brother.

Then suddenly an alarm goes off and Shiro instantly goes into his leader mode.

"What is it? Are we being attacked?" He questioned, whipping around to see Coran. Who was nose-deep at his station.

"No, it seems to be a distressed beacon." He answers.

"It's coming from a nearby moon. Apparently a ship has lost power." Allura informs, bringing up more screens to receive all of the information.

"I wonder who it is." Pidge wonders aloud, gripping her chin in her hand.

"Whoever it is, is going to have to wait." Hunk snapped. "Shay has first priority. We can check on them after we're done."

"The Paladin Code states that we must help all those in need." Allura shot back, sounding final, causing Ezra to roll his eyes. His arms crossed as he stayed in the same spot.

"Wow this is so cool, it's like we're space cops on space patrol." Lance exclaims, excited. He then, turned to Coran. " Hey Coran, do we have a siren we can turn on?"

"Uh, no, but we could record you making a siren noise and broadcast that." He offers, turning to see the earthling better.

"Perfect!" Lance then proceeded to try and make a siren noise only then to be quickly shut down by Shiro, making Ezra chuckle.

* * *

When the Paladins and Princess Allura went down to greet the damaged ship, Ezra stayed behind with Coran. He walked up to him at his station, and stared at him, dead serious.

"Teach me."

* * *

Ezra was leaning against the back wall, near the door when, it slid open with a loud _whoosh_ of air. Quickly followed by a gasp and a feminine voice exclaiming what a wonderful place this is.

"Yea I guess. You get use to it." Lance said smoothly and Ezra quirks a brow in amusement.

"But it's so gigantic. It must take you forever to find you lion." The female replied.

"Yes, does it Lance?" Said male nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden sound of Ezra's smooth, velvety voice. Amusement lacing his words as he kicked off the wall and walked over to the pair. A small smirk on his lips.

"Uh Ezra?! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed as he also slammed into the taller; a nervous smile on his face. "What are you doing man? Can't you see I'm trying to impress this beautiful lady here?" He shout whispered to Ezra.

"I can see fine." Was all he offered. Lance's eye twitched at his 'giving an answer without giving a damn answer'.

"Who are you?" The female alien asked, her eyes wide in curiosity. Lance glared fiercely at Ezra, who merely shrugged and began to walk by the tall female.

"Use protection." Ezra threw over his shoulder, causing Lance's face to explode into a crimson blush. The door closed behind the quietest human, leaving behind the loudest in a sputtering, blushing mess.

* * *

Then the loudest human got himself into quite the pickle, with his lion getting stolen and all. But they got it back quickly enough. And left those bounty hunters on the moon for the next ship to pass by.

As they boarded the Castle, Ezra smirked as he walked up to Lance.

"You didn't use protection."

Lance face palmed so hard it left a bright red hand mark on his forehead.


End file.
